Digimon adventure 2 Miracle for a brighter future
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: 25 years after the battle against Malomyotismon, the next generation of Digidestined's journey has finally begun with the Digidestined's children ready to began their adventure. One shot at the ending of adventure 2. Involves Tri and other things. DavisXKari, VeemonXGatomon, TaiXMeiko, AgumonXMeicoomon, T.KXCatherine and PatamonXFloramon.


**Hello everybody and welcome to my new one shot story. Anyway I have seen a few fancies about the ending of adventure 2, but most people have T.K and Kari get together, which pisses me off. Those two together just don't mix and never showed any romantic interest in each other, but I will respect people's wishes. I also realized something, I really fucking hate the creators of Digimon for many things. One being that Gatomon's Mega form not being Ophanimon. Two for not having Davis and the others in Tri. 3 for the creators making Davis seem a little like a loser in Adventure 2 and 4 for that Summer Special where Kari rejected Davis's offer for a date, which she should have accepted.**

 **But for now enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

 **One shot: The real ending.**

"Oikawa transform himself into energy, and used his life force to revitalize the Digital World. He restored all the beauty that was almost completely destroyed by Malomyotismon." An older T.K. said to himself, typing at a computer screen. "And Oikawa's spirit is still there, protecting the Digital World, forever." Older T.K. finished with a smile, typing the last of his words on screen. Just then, a child that looks similar to T.K, entered the room that T.K. was working. "Hey dad. Come on already. We have to go." The child said to T.K with a smile. That's right; this is T.K's son years later. "Right, we don't want to be late." Older T.K. said to his son, as he got up from his chair as his son left the room. "25 years have passed, and I have become a novelist. I'm working on a series of books about our adventures in the Digital World." Older T.K. thought to himself as he and his son entered the kitchen room of the house where T.K's beautiful wife was waiting for them with a young girl.

The wife had long blond hair that reaches her waist, light skin and has blue eyes. She was wearing a light rosy dress that hugged her body, long rosy socks and rosy high heels. The young girl had blond hair that reaches her shoulders, blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a red shirt, red long pants and red shoes. "Sorry Catherine, honey''. T.K said to his wife with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as the women known as Catherine glared at her husband. "I forgot to mention that I married that girl from Paris, Catherine. I really liked her and soon fell in love and we became a true married couple''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered how he and Catherine got together.

"You're gonna be sorry if we don't hurry, dear''. Catherine said to her husband with a serious tone as she walked up to T.K and kissed him, which he returned with the kids looking away. Then Patamon, Floramon, a Tanemon and Tokomon come out of the bed room and into the living room. "Everyone. Come on, we're gonna be late''. All the Digimon called out to their partners, getting the family to smile as they left the house and headed towards the Digital World. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that Patamon married Floramon as well. Who knew thatDigimon can have weddings as well. They even had kids as well''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered how Patamon and Floramon got together as well.

"Mum. Dad. Come on! If we don't hurry, we'll be the last ones there''. The daughter of the family named Lila said to her family with a smile playful glare as Tanemon jumped into her arms. "Come on, sis. Loosen up a little''. The son of the family named James said to his sister with a smile as Tokomon jumped onto his head. "Alright everyone. Let's go''. T.K said to his family with a smile as they all left the house to head to the Digital World with him wrapping his left hand around Catherine's waist, with Catherine returning the favour, while Floramon and Patamon walked together.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in a house next to the beach)**

Meanwhile at a million dollars beach house next to the beach, we see an older Davis with short hair in the bathroom combing his hair wearing a dark blue jacket with a light blue shirt under it, brown pants, and black shoes. He was working on making his hair perfect for today, having have had some 'fun' with his wife in the shower before he got ready. "Davis come on, we're going to be late!" He heard his wife from the living room, getting Davis smile at hearing his beautiful wife's voice.

"Coming dear!" Davis said to his wife as he was finishing up his hair, before he put the comb down and walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets to see an older Kari with long hair that reaches her shoulders standing up, holding a baby girl in her arms wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, cream pants, and red baby girl was light skinned having raspberry hair and maroon eyes wearing a salmon baby outfit, next to Kari, sitting on a chair were Veemon and Gatomon relaxing with both Digimon having their arms wrapped around each other with both of them kissing each other.

Next to them on the couch was a boy that looked like Davis as a child with his old goggles on his head, wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and white shoes holding a DemiVeemon in his lap with both of them smiling? Besides him was a boy that looked like Kari if she was a boy with Kari's old whistle around his neck, wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and red shoes as a Salamon was on his lap with the boy stroking the Digimon's fur.

Next to him was a boy that looked like Davis but had Kari's hair colour and eyes wearing a purple hoodie jacket with a white shirt under it, purple shorts, and blue shoes holding a new species of Digimon called Gumdramon on his was a purple dragon with blue eyes, a red vest, small yellow wings on his back, a White X on its head and a hammer at the end of his tail.

And beside him was a girl that looked like Kari when she was her age, but with Davis' hair colour and eyes wearing a blue sundress and black flip-flops with a new species of Digimon called VeeSalamon on her head. VeeSalamon looked like a Salamon, except its fur was blue, the Holy ring around its neck was white, and a yellow V on its head, and its tail and ears are like Veemon's and it has purple eyes.

These people were his wife Kari Motomiya, his new born baby daughter Daniela, his sons Musuko, Kouji, and Sorey, and his other daughter Luna. His family. Along with Veemon and Gatomon's family and children as well. It started out after Davis's adventure in the strange dimension after he lost a Digimon called Nat, he was lost and soulless, filled with sadness and almost gave up on life, till Kari came to him. She told him that she only rejected his offer for a date was because she wanted to give him something better on his birthday. However, her actions broken their bond, but Kari made an oath to repair the damage she has done to the boy she fell in love when they were kids.

It took time since Davis didn't forgive Kari so easily because of the pain he felt, but they soon build a bond and fell in love with each other, with Kari having done the first move. Davis and Kari got married when they were 18 straight away and became a loving and perfect couple. Veemon and Gatomon got together at the same time as their partners with Veemon having become a great friend for Gatomon and soon they became a couple after Gatomon made the first move, kissing and mating with him. Gatomon even showed her scar to her husband, which he tried to help easy her memories of that time.

"Sorry honey, but I was taking care of my hair in the bathroom, wanting it to be perfect." Davis said to his wife with a smile as he walked up in front of her, looking at Kari in the eyes with love, with Kari returning the favour."It's alright I guess, sweetheart." Kari said to her husband, sighing and shaking her head, but still smiled since that was one of the many reasons she loved Davis."Hey, if I remember correctly your just as bad with your own hair." Davis teased his wife with a smirk, before kissing his wife who kissed her husband back, while using her left hand to stroke Davis's hair. "Jerk" Kari glared playfully at her husband with a smile, before she gave another kiss to Davis, who enjoyed it with his wife.

"It's been awhile since we saw everyone." Musuko grinned to his family with his hands behind his head, kicking his feet in the air."Yeah." DemiVeemon agreed with his partner with a smile on his face, loving to be with his family."Well what do you expect. Everyone has their own lives to live." Kouji said to his brother with a smile, petting Salamon's head with his left hand and stroking her fur with his right. "He has a point." Salamon said to everyone with a smile, agreeing with her partner.

"You think Uncle Ken and aunt Yolei will be there before us?" Sorey asked his family with a smirk as he was having his hands behind his head and looking out the window to look at the clouds outside the window. "They do have a big family after all, Sorey." Gumdramon said to his partner with a smirk, looking up at him, getting Sorey to look at his partner with a smile. "So do us." Luna said to her brothers with a smile, giggling at them all with her left hand in front of her mouth and eyes closed. "You know what they say about that; Big family, big fun." VeeSalamon said to her partner with a smile and eyes closed, chuckling.

"There's some truth in there somewhere." Veemon snickered at what his youngest daughter said, knowing she was right, before he went to kissing Gatomon's neck, making Gatomon giggle at what her husband was doing to her. "That's an understatement." Gatomon said in agreement to what her husband said, before she went to licking Veemon's check, making him blush. Daniela laughed as if agreeing with everyone, getting Davis and Kari to smile at their youngest daughter, loving her just as much as their other children.

"Well we better get a move on." Kari said to her family with a smile, getting everyone's attention as Gatomon jumped off her husband's lap and went to get her new laid Digi-Egg and came back with it with the Digi-Egg being blue. "Right. Let's move out Motomiya family." Davis said to his family with a smile as his sons and daughter got off the couch with their Digimon doing the same as them. And with that everyone got up, left the house, and made their way to go to the Digital World.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the Digital World)**

"Hey everyone, it's T.K and Catherine''. A kid version of Tai said as he spotted T.K, his wife Catherine, Patamon, Floramon and their kids coming up to them, with them all in the Digital World, with the family walking up a heel. This kid that looked like Tai was wearing a light blue shirt, brown pants and red shoes. "Hey guys!''. T.K said to everyone that has arrived, waving at them with his children holding their Digimon partners, James had Tokomon and Lila had Tanemon.

"Thanks for waiting''. Catherine said to everyone that has arrived as her and her family walked up to everyone. "Now, a Digimon partner exists for everyone in the world. The Digital World has been recognized by all people around the world. However, reaching that wasn't easy''. T.K thought to himself as he looked at all the people that have gathered. First he looked at an older Tai, who had cut his hair, wearing a whitish green shirt and blue long pants, next to a beautiful long black haired women that has glasses, pink eyes, wearing a light pink shirt that shows her stomach, black long pants and black high heels, holding a black hair baby girl in a black onesie, with that kid version of Tai next to a Girl that looks like a kid version of the girl, with Agumon, a Koromon and two orange cat like Digimon next to them.

The girl that looked like the woman was wearing a light blue shirt, white skirt, long blue socks and pink shoes. "Tai has become an ambassador to mediate between the real and Digital worlds''. T.K thought to himself, looking at Tai, before he looked at the women that Tai was talking to. "This girl's name is Meiko Mochizuki. We met her three years after the battle with Malomyotismon. She was kinda shy, but a good and kind person. Her father was in the government and was a big shot. We had a little trouble with Infected Digimon and that kinda stuff when we met her and her partner Meicomon. Meiko and Tai got along well during our adventure and fell in love. They soon got married and had three kids, along with their partner Digimon doing the gave birth to her and Tai's son Tyson, then to their daughter Lilly and their new born daughter Izumi not too long ago. Meiko's a house wife that cares for the children when Tai's away''. T.K thought to himself as he revealed the women's name and how they met her.

"Tyson. Lilly. Please be careful out there''. Meiko said to her children as she and Tai looked at their kids, with Meiko being worried for them and holding Izumi careful. "Come down mum. We'll be fine''. Tyson said to his mother as he held Koromon happily. "Tyson. Mum's just looking out for us''. Lilly said to her brother as she held her Meicoomon, knowing that their mother is just looking out for them. "Just have fun you two and you'll do great''. Tai said to his kids with a smile, which they nodded to their father, just as T.K looked at an older Matt, who was wearing a dark brown jacket over a black shirt, long darkish white pants and blue shoes, with Gabumon next to him, with an older Sora and Biyomon next to them, with Sora wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants.

"My brother and Gabumon became astronauts that made it to mars, when they were just supposed to make it to the moon. Matt even married Sora, who became a fashion designer''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered what happened to Sora and Matt, who were talking to their kids. "Now be careful son''. Matt said to his youngest child, who looked like a boy version of Sora, who was holding a Tsunomon, while wearing light green clothes. "I'll be fine''. Matt's son said to his father, while Sora was talking to her daughter that looked like a girl version of Matt. "I'll take care of him''. Sora's daughter said to her mother, whole holding a Yokomon, while wearing a pink shirt, blue pants and blue shirts. "And I'll take care of you''. Biyomon said to Sora's daughter, flapping close to them.

T.K then looked at an older Joe, who still had his glasses, wearing a green shirt and blue pants with black shoes, talking to his son that looks like him, even having his glasses, wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, light brown pants and green and white shoes. "Try not to get dirty''. Joe said to his son, with Gomamon next to him and a Bukamon next to Joe's child. "Forget that, play in the mud''. Gomamon said to Joe's son with a smile. "Joe became the Digital world's first doctor''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered what happened to Joe, before he looked at an older Izzy and Mimi talking to two kids.

Mimi was wearing a cowboy's outfit with even her own cowboy hat, while Izzy cut his hair short and was wearing green clothes, with the two kids being a boy and a girl. The girl looked like Izzy, only as a girl wearing green clothes with a Motimon on her shoulder, while the boy looks like Mimi, only has the same hair style as Mimi's Ex-boyfriend Michal, who was wearing an orange jacket, green pants with a Tanemon on his head. Palmon and Tentomon was next to their partners as well. "Be careful you two''. Izzy said to the two children to be careful. "But not too careful. Have some fun''. Mimi said to the two kids, getting the two kids to nod happily at Mimi, making Izzy sigh.

"Izzy and Mimi got married, which surprised everyone. Mimi was the one that did the proposing, which Izzy fainted at, making everyone laugh. Anyway, Mimi has her own cooking show now, which doesn't involve her special sweets. Izzy became a researcher of the Digital world with him and his daughter having their own language as well''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered what happened to Izzy and Mimi, before he looked at Ken and Yolei.

Ken was wearing an outfit like his old one when he was a kid, while Yolei was wearing a orange dress and dark pink bandana, with Yolei holding a new born purple haired baby in her arms that was covered in a purple blanked, while both of them were talking to two kids. One was a girl that looked like Yolei, only black hair with the boy having purple hair, with both of them wearing different colour clothes. "Now just remember, don't panic''. Yolei said to her two children with a Poromon next to the girl, while there was a Minomon on the boy's head. "You're the one always panicking Mun''. The boy said to Yolei, getting the family to chuckle, while Yolei sighed, with Hawkmon next to her with a Leafmon on his head, while Wormmon was in Ken's hands.

"Ken and Yolei got married, which is no surprise. We did have a talk with Ken about what happened in our last adventure about evil Genai looking like him as a disguise. Anyway, Ken's became a detective with Wormmon as his partner. Yolei became a house wife that took care of their kids, while Ken was out''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered what happened to Ken and Yolei, before he turned to look at Cody, who was wearing a purple shirt and yellow pants, talking to a girl that was holding an Upamon in her arms, wearing a blue and white dress with Armadillomon next to Cody. "Dad. If I get tagged, can I sew''. Cody's daughter asked her father with a smile on her face. "Cody's become a lawyer for the Digital World and has even gotten married as well''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered what happened to Cody.

Just then, the Motimiya family has arrived with their children with Kari holding her baby girl in her arms with Davis having his left hand around her waist with Kari leaning into Davis, while Gatomon was holding her Digi-Egg with Veemon next to her. "Hey guys! Sorry we're late''. Davis called out to everyone with a wave as he and his family walked up to everyone with everyone greeting them. "Oh yeah! You won't believe it, but Davis and Kari got together as well. It's funny since everyone thought me and Kari would get together, but that didn't happen. We're more like twins so it would be weird if we got together. Davis and Kari did have a hard time to get together since that summer where Kari rejected Davis's offer for a date. A few days later, Mimi told us about what happened to Davis about this other dimension. Kari told all of us that she didn't want this to happen and only rejected Davis's offer because she was waiting for his birthday to give him something better''. T.K thought to himself as he started to remember how Davis and Kari got together.

"Kari went to Davis and tried to make things up for what she's done to him, but Davis snapped at her, saying that their bond was broken now, but Kari wouldn't give up and made a promise to make it up to the boy she loves for the pain she's caused to him. It took a while since Davis's family moved out during our battle with the Infected Digimon, but Kari still wouldn't give up. Davis held on to a big grudge, but started to show signs of forgiving her. Then when Davis's birthday came, a new kind of threat happened that we all took care of, but was a hard battle. Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken even had their Digimon reach Mega Level in that battle, with all of us learning about Veemon's past. Veemon was actually a member of the Royal Knights, a group that served King Drasil with Veemon having been the Magnamon of the Royal Knights''. T.K thought to himself as he looked at Veemon, who was talking to his kids with Gatomon next to her husband.

"After that hard battle, we all celebrated Davis's birthday with smiles with Davis finally forgiving Kari for what she did to him, making Kari very happy. They even became a couple and had their first kiss in front of everyone. After the party was done, everyone left, but Kari and Gatomon stayed behind for reasons they don't share, but I get the feeling they wanted to have 'fun' with Davis and Veemon. Years after that, having been a great and loving couple, Davis and Kari got married a few days after their 18th birthdays with Veemon and Gatomon getting married as well. Davis and Kari are a little too lovey-dovey since they always have 'fun' every night with Veemon and Gatomon doing the same. Soon Kari got pregnant and gave birth to their first son Musuko with Veemon and Gatomon's first child DemiVeemon hatching from his Digi-Egg''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered the time when Davis and Veemon became a couple with Kari and Gatomon.

"Davis got Kari pregnant three more times, but in different years, same with Veemon doing that to Gatomon. Davis and Kari's second child Kouji was born a year after Musuko with his partner Salamon born the same year as him. Davis and Kari's third child Sorey was born a year after Kouji with his partner hatching the same time as Sorey. Sorey's partner was a new spices of Digimon that made us all excited. Genai came over to do research on the little guy, before Veemon and Gatomon decided to name the new Digimon Gumdramon''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered Gumdramon's birth and how everyone reacted to him.

"Davis and Kari's fourth child Luna was born a year after Sorey's birth and was the first girl of the Motomiya family with Veemon and Gatomon's new child being a new spices as well, only it looked like Salamon, but was different. Veemon and Gatomon named the new Digimon VeeSalamon. For a while, Kari didn't get pregnant again and we all started to think that the Motimiya family wouldn't get any bigger, but jokes on us since Kari got pregnant AGAIN! I'm starting to think Kari likes getting pregnant because this is her fifth time. Anyway Davis and Kari's new born child was a girl that they named Daniela, with Gatomon recently laying her next Digi-Egg, which is soon to hatch, making everyone think it will be another spices of Digimon, but guess we're gonna find out soon''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered the family that Davis and Kari have.

"Anyway I haven't mentioned what happened to Davis and Kari yet. Kari became a kindergarten teacher and she loves it. She even teaches the gang's kids when they were in kindergarten as well. Davis's Ramen cart was a huge success and I mean huge. He runs a company that has the most delicious Ramen in the world all over the world, making him a bilinear rich man, which helps him a lot since he has lots of kids with Kari and is most likely to have more with her. Still Davis makes enough time to spend with his family that he loves with Kari enjoying her time with her husband''. T.K thought to himself as he remembered what happened to Davis and Kari in these years.

"Ready to have fun''. Kari said to Kouji and Luna with a smile as she held Daniela in her arms who was asleep, with Gatomon next to her with VeeSalamon next to Luna and Salamon next to Kouji. "Yeah/ Yup''. Luna and Kouji said to their mother as they gave her the thumbs up with a smile, while Salamon and VeeSalamon were jumping up and down. "No matter what, give it your all and that's what matters''. Davis said to Musuko and Sorey with a smile, encouraging them to do their best with Veemon next to him, with DemiVeemon next to Musuko and Gumdramon next to Sorey. "You got it/ Right''. Musuko and Sorey said to their father with a smirk on their faces with Demiveemon and Gumdramon getting excited.

Musuko then turned to all the kids with a smile. "Come on guys. Let's show our parents how we do things!''. Musuko said to all the children with a smile, getting nods from all the kids, before they all took off running with their partners running with them, leaving all the adults smiling as they watch their children with Davis and Kari next to each other and Gatomon and Veemon next to each other. "They grow up so fast''. Gatomon said to her husband with a smile as she started getting teary eyes, making Veemon smile at his wife. "No matter how fast they grow up, they're still our kids and nothing can change that''. Veemon said to his wife with a smile, getting Gatomon to smile as she gave her husband a kiss on the check, making Veemon smile dreamily, making Gatomon giggle.

"You think they'll be alright out there''. Kari asked her husband as she leaned her body against Davis, who smiled at her. "Of course. They are our children and know to never give up''. Davis said to his wife with a smile as he wrapped both his arms around Kari's waist. Kari smiled at Davis's answer, before she turned her head to give her husband a kiss on the lips, which he returned. "In people's hearts, as well as in the world, there is light and Darkness. They will continue to battle each other forever. But if you always keep light in your heart, you can bring a miracle in the darkest times and make your dreams come true. We all learned that from Davis who brought a miracle''. T. K thought to himself as all the adults watched their kids with the spirit of Oikawa watching the kids from above.

"Our adventure ended a long time ago, but now it's our kids' turn for their adventure now. And we all know that they'll be great out there and decided their own future''. T.K thought to himself with a smile as all the kids laugh as they were all ready for an adventure, with Catherine leaning against T.K and Meiko leaning against Tai, while Davis and Kari watched with smiles.

* * *

 **And done baby! So yeah I pared T.K with Catherine because he only showed Romantic interest in her by kissing her check. I also got the AOK from D-nasty to use Gumdramon and VeeSalamon. I also love TaiXMeiko as well. Anyway I also have ideas for two new stories. One where Davis and Kari tell their children a bed time story about how they got together with that story following this one shot and the other story is where Sorey and Luna, along with their Digimon getting sent back in time and end up in the Hunters World. Leave a review for these ideas if you like them. DAVISXKARI AND VEEMONXGATOMON FOREVER.**


End file.
